creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Haus der Schatten
'Kapitel 1' Auf der alten, verwitterten Kommode standen noch Bilderrahmen. Durch die gebrochenen Gläser sah man verblasste Fotografien und bei manchen Bildern konnte man sogar noch erkennen, wer hier einmal gelebt hatte. Nathaniel, ein großgewachsener junger Mann mit langem dunkelblondem Pferdeschwanz, schmunzelte und nahm eines der Bilder von der Kommode, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Irgendwo hinter ihm schlichen seine Frau und sein Bruder durch den dunklen Raum und schauten sich ebenfalls genauer um. Die Lichter ihrer Taschenlampen huschten durch das Zimmer und warfen lange Schatten der Gegenstände an die Wände. »Und, was Interessantes gefunden?« Nathaniel zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Hotake hinter ihm auftauchte und über seine Schulter schaute. Hotake war ein seltsamer Geselle. Natürlich hieß er nicht wirklich Hotake, irgendwann – und das war schon viele Jahre her – hatte er diesen Namen aus Spaß von Freunden bekommen und ihn nicht mehr abgelegt. Nur wenige aus seinem Privatleben kannten seinen richtigen Namen, darunter auch sein Bruder. Zwar waren sie nicht wirklich verwandt, aber ab und an vergaßen sie diesen Umstand beide. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, ehe sich Nathaniel in der Lage fühlte zu sprechen und sein Herz wieder mit einer normalen Geschwindigkeit schlug – und nicht mehr damit drohte, einfach aus seiner Brust zu brechen. Irgendwo hinter sich konnte er Charlotte leise kichern hören. Schön, dass sie das wieder lustig findet, dachte er verbittert und reichte Hotake das Bild über die Schulter. »Mhm«, machte sein Bruder und nahm ihm das Bild ab. »Also… das ist...« »Ich weiß: Total langweilig.« Nathaniel nahm ihm das Bild wieder ab und stellte es zurück auf die Kommode, während der Andere ihm beinahe mitleidig auf die Schulter klopfte und dann weiter durch den Raum zog. Für einen Augenblick wollte Nathaniel wirklich weiterziehen und das Bild einfach Bild sein lassen. Im letzten Moment überlegte er es sich jedoch anders, drehte sich um und steckte das Foto samt Rahmen in seine Tasche. Erst dann folgte er seinen beiden Begleitern in den nächsten Raum. Dort war allerdings nur Hotake. Der nickte kurz zur anderen Seite des Flures, zu einem weiteren Zimmer, wo schwach das Licht einer Taschenlampe herleuchtete. »Ah«, sagte Nathaniel nur. Er schaute sich in Ruhe weiter um. Das Haus musste schon seit ewigen Jahren leer stehen. Die Dielen knarzten unter seinem Gewicht und einige der Bretter waren so verwittert und weich, dass sie nachzugeben drohten. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl machte sich in Nathaniel breit. Wenn er hier durchbrach, dann landete er bei seinem Glück eine Etage tiefer. Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf, hob den Fuß von einer besonders laut knarzenden Diele und hielt einen Augenblick inne. »Bevor einer von uns einkracht… schafft sie es«, murmelte Hotake und sprach damit aus, was Nathaniel gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. »Wobei, vorher schneidet sie sich wahrscheinlich an...«, der junge Mann überlegte, »ach, sie findet schon etwas, woran sie sich verletzen kann.« Nathaniel nickte. »Hm, und warum lässt du sie dann alleine durch irgendeinen Raum ziehen?«, fragte er und bückte sich nach einem seltsam geformten Stück Blech. Er erhielt keine Antwort und hatte auch keine erwartet. Mittlerweile war er seit fast eineinhalb Jahren mit Charlotte zusammen und seit etwas über sieben Monaten verheiratet – er wusste, warum sein Bruder sie alleine rumlaufen ließ. »Weil sie einfach dauernd verschwindet, ohne das man es mitbekommt«, sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Sein Bruder lachte leise hinter ihm und auch Nathaniel musste kurz schmunzeln, vor allem weil weder er noch Hotake sonderlich viel besser waren. Dass die zwei gerade gemeinsam von Raum zu Raum zogen, war auch mehr Zufall als geplant. Sonst liefen sie einfach drauf los, schauten sich in aller Seelenruhe um, bis irgendwann sein Bruder pfiff und alle brav folgten. Nicht dass es jemanden gestört hätte oder Hotake besonders bestimmend gewesen wäre – er hatte halt einfach einen Blick auf die Welt, der nichts Interessantes unentdeckt ließ. Mit dem Blech in der Hand drehte sich Nathaniel zu dem Anderen um, von diesem fehlte jedoch jede Spur. »Typisch.« Kopfschüttelnd durchsuchte er das Zimmer weiter nach irgendwelchen spannenden Dingen. Irgendetwas, das die letzten Bewohner hiergelassen hatten. Am Fenster, zum Beispiel, hingen immer noch die Gardinen. Im blassen Licht seiner Taschenlampe konnte Nathaniel noch die hellblaue Farbe des Stoffes erahnen. Das Fenster selbst war kaputt, wodurch der Wind durch das Gebäude zog, sich in dem von Motten zerfressenen Stoff verfing und ihn aufblähte. Grinsend, mit einem leichten Schauer, welcher ihm den Rücken entlangkroch, drehte sich Nathaniel um und leuchtete weiter. Auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke stand ein großes Puppenhaus. Offenbar eine Spezialanfertigung und so groß, dass es ihm locker bis zur Hüfte reichte. Neugierig ging er darauf zu. Als er sich hinhockte, um das Spielzeug genauer zu betrachten, stellte er wenig überrascht fest, dass es sich um eine perfekte Nachbildung des Hauses handelte, durch welches sie gerade wanderten. Und auch hier waren die Spuren der Zeit so deutlich zu erkennen wie im Original. Aus einer Laune heraus suchte sich Nathaniel das Zimmer, in dem er sich gerade befand und drückte mit dem Finger vorsichtig auf die liebevoll gearbeiteten Dielen – sie knarzten leise. Er schaute sich genauer in dem Puppenhaus um. Unten im Esszimmer saßen die verwitterten Figuren von Mama und Papa am Esstisch, zwischen ihnen ein Hochstuhl mit verwittertem Baby. Alle drei starrten aus leeren, schwarzen Knopfaugen an die Decke. In den anderen Zimmern lagen die Puppen von weiteren kleinen Kindern. Alle auf merkwürdige Art und Weise entstellt, die Gesichter starr zur Decke gerichtet und die Glieder in alle Richtungen verdreht. Vier Kinder zählte Nathaniel, alle in jeweils einem Zimmer, und in dem einem stand sogar die Miniaturnachbildung dieses Puppenhauses. »Also wenn das nicht gruselig ist.« »Hey Nath«, rief Hotake. »Komm mal kurz rüber!« Seufzend stand der junge Mann auf, um nach dem Ursprung der Stimme zu suchen. Sein Bruder war Charlotte in den anderen Raum gefolgt und leuchtete nun mit ihr den Boden ab. Die Sechsundzwanzigjährige hockte neben ihm. Er strich vorsichtig mit den Fingern über den Boden. Stirnrunzelnd betrat Nathaniel den Raum und gesellte sich zu ihnen. »Was macht ihr denn hier?«, fragte er und schaute zum Boden. »Was ist denn das?« Vor seinen Füßen war ein riesiger, rostbrauner Fleck auf den Dielen. Tief eingezogen und kaum noch auf den dunklen Dielen erkennbar. Trotzdem strahlte er etwas Fremdes aus, etwas, das störte und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Seine Frau schaute zu ihnen hoch und nickte Hotake kurz zu. »Ich denke, das ist hundert pro Blut«, murmelte sie, während sie sich aufrichtete. »Aber das scheint echt schon etwas älter zu sein, sonst wäre die Farbe wohl etwas anders.« »Okay«, nickte Nathaniel. »Da ist also Blut auf dem Fußboden. Relativ viel Blut sogar. Trotzdem hier bleiben, oder einfach woanders hingehen?« »Na, jetzt macht es doch direkt viel mehr Spaß.« Hotake grinste und stellte seinen Rucksack ab. Dann hielt er einen Moment inne. »Woher willst du eigentlich wissen, dass die Farbe anders wäre? Du kannst doch nicht einmal sagen, welche Farbe Blut tatsächlich hat.« Charlotte errötete und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Sie hatte eine Rotgrün-Schwäche, und gelegentlich neckten die jungen Männer sie damit. Normalerweise konnte sie gut damit umgehen und hatte eine Antwort parat, doch die blieb sie Hotake nun schuldig. Während dieser ihr einen Joint reichte, den sie direkt anzündete, fing er an, in dem schwarzen Loch – alias Hotakes Rucksack – zu kramen. Nach einer Weile standen ein Teeservice aus Plastik und eine schon etwas ältere Porzellanpuppe von Charlotte, eine Flasche Spezialkleber und eine Sprühdose neben der Tasche. Nachdenklich leuchtete Hotake die Decke ab, um nach einem geeigneten Platz zu suchen. Nathaniel, der ja wusste, was sein Bruder geplant hatte, schmunzelte nur und wartete geduldig. »Ah, ich glaube, da ist es gut.« Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht erhob sich Hotake, nahm die Spraydose und ging zu der dunkelsten Ecke des Zimmers. Dort blieb er stehen und überlegte einen Moment. Schließlich pfiff er, womit er Nathaniel bedeutete, zu ihm zu kommen. Unsicher schaute dieser zu seiner Frau, welche lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte, nur um dann weiter durch den Raum zu schleichen. Also folgte Nathaniel dem Pfeifen und trottete zu seinem Bruder. »Spiel mal bitte einen Hocker für mich«, sagte Hotake, ehe er auch Charlotte ranpfiff. »Kannst du mich festhalten?« »Hm klar.« »Ach, und ich darf mich für dich hinknien und meine Hose dreckig machen?«, fragte Nathaniel empört, kniete sich aber bereits hin. »Hattest du vor, die Hose morgen noch einmal anzuziehen?« »Nein, aber...« »Dann ist es doch okay«, unterbracht ihn Hotake und kletterte derweil auf seinen Rücken. »Geht's?« »Na, so schwer bist du nicht«, gab Nathaniel zurück. Er versuchte so gut es ging still zu halten, während sein Bruder die Taschenlampe an Charlotte weiterreichte und sie bat, die Decke anzuleuchten. Eine Weile schwiegen die Drei, während Hotake hochkonzentriert einen Kreis und ein Pentagramm an die Decke sprühte. Schließlich ließ er sich wieder runterhelfen und stellte die Dose weg. »Ach scheiße«, murmelte er. »Ich hab vergessen, die Gummihandschuhe anzuziehen.« »Tja«, sagte Nathaniel, während er aufstand. »Das nennt sich Karma.« »Hm ja«, murmelte der Andere. Er ließ sich ein Taschentuch geben, an dem er sich die Hände abwischen konnte. »Ab und an könnte ich eine Pause von diesem Karma gebrauchen.« »Dann hätten wir aber auch nicht mehr so viel zu lachen.« Charlotte kramte eine Wasserflasche aus ihrer Tasche und wartete, bis Hotake ihr die Hände hinhielt, dann kippte sie den Inhalt in seine Hände, damit er sie sich richtig waschen konnte. Es brachte nur geringfügigen Erfolg. Die Finger blieben schwarz, aber stanken jetzt immerhin nicht mehr ganz so krass nach der Sprühfarbe. Anschließend bereiteten sie die Puppe vor und setzten ihren Plan in die Tat um. 'Kapitel 2' Als die Drei endlich fertig waren und alles an der Decke fixiert hatten, damit nichts runterfiel, ehe der Kleber trocken war, polterte es im unteren Teil des Hauses. Die Freunde tauschten erschrockene Blicke und schalteten augenblicklich ihre Taschenlampen aus. So leise es ging, schlichen sie zu der Zimmertür. Stillschweigend lauschten sie in die Dunkelheit. »So ein Mist!«, brummte jemand unten an der Treppe. »Hotake?!« Der Gerufene seufzte. Charlotte und Nathaniel stöhnten leise auf. »Ludwig?«, fragten alle Drei wie aus einem Munde. »Ah gut, ihr seid hier... aber wo?«, kam es von unten. Ein weiteres allgemeines Seufzen erfüllte den Raum, die drei schauten sich an, ehe sie stumm nickten. Dann schalteten die Taschenlampen wieder an, schlichen leise zur Treppe zurück und gingen nach unten. Dort angekommen erblickten sie einen riesigen Schatten am Eingang, den sie anleuchteten. Da stand Ludwig, welcher eigentlich aussah wie immer: Groß, stämmig und haarig. Nur dass zwei rosa Feenflügel hinter seinem Rücken hervorragten und er zusätzlich ein rosafarbenes Tutu über der verwaschenen Jeanshose trug. Nathaniel und Hotake warfen sich zweifelnde Blicke zu und zuckten dann kopfschüttelnd mit den Schultern. »Ähm... warum?«, fragte lediglich Charlotte. Sie konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. »Warum was?« »Ich glaube, sie möchte eine Erklärung, warum du mit Feenflügel und einem Tutu durch die Gegend rennst«, mutmaßte Nathaniel. »Wobei ich mir diese Frage bei dir eigentlich nicht mehr stelle.« Hotake schmunzelte nur und murmelte etwas von »Es ist Ludwig, da sollte einen gar nichts wundern«. Nickend schaute Nathaniel zu seiner Frau, die nur die Augen verdrehte, bevor sie wieder nach oben ging. »Ach verdammt...«, maulte Ludwig. »Hab ich die echt immer noch an? Kein Wunder, dass mich die Leute die ganze Zeit komisch anstarren.« »Na, ich würde auch nicht schlecht gucken, wenn mir eine große, bärtige Fee in der Bahn gegenübersäße«, meinte Nathaniel und konnte sich ein Lachen jetzt auch kaum noch verkneifen. Er gab sich aber dennoch Mühe, ernst zu klingen. »Ich meine… wie oft kommt denn so was vor? In Berlin...« »Das Traurige daran ist ja… es kommt vermutlich echt häufiger vor«, sagte Hotake und lachte leise. »Aber jetzt kommt endlich. Der Kleber sollte mittlerweile trocken sein.« Damit ging er wieder nach oben, zurück in das Zimmer mit dem großen Blutfleck auf den Dielen. Nathaniel schaute kurz zu Ludwig - der sich offenbar mit seinem Outfit abgefunden hatte und einfach losstapfte – und drehte sich um, um Hotake und Charlotte nach oben zu folgen. Oben angelangt, ging er ebenfalls wieder Richtung Zimmer, blieb allerdings in der Tür stehen. »Boah… das ist echt gruselig«, murmelte Nathaniel, während er hoch zur der von Hotake beleuchteten Ecke schaute. Die Porzellanpuppe hing nun kopfüber mitten in dem Pentagramm und starrte zu der Tür. Allerdings waren Körper und Kopf nicht in die selbe Richtung ausgerichtet, so saß sie – die Beine mit Panzertape an die Decke fixiert – mit dem Rücken zur Tür, den Kopf also ganz entspannt um 180 Grad gedreht. Ihr Gesicht war seltsam entstellt, da sie ihr vorsichtig ein Auge mit Hammer und Schraubenzieher eingeschlagen hatten und die Haare hingen einfach runter. Vor ihr hatte sein Bruder das Teeservice angeklebt und mit einer geleeartigen Masse befüllt, die nun auf den Boden tropfte – was absolut gewollt war. »Das wird nach einer Weile fest und hängt dann in langen, schleimigen Fäden runter«, erklärte Hotake stolz, als Ludwig neben Nathaniel auftauchte, der etwas verwirrt zu der tropfenden Masse blickte. »Dann fällt es wenigstens jedem Besucher auf.« »Das wird es so oder so«, meinte Ludwig sich leicht schüttelnd. »Selbst ich finde diesen Anblick verstörend, und das hat schon was zu heißen.« »Stimmt… Feen sollte eigentlich nichts so leicht schocken«, bemerkte Nathaniel trocken und schaute sich dann in dem Raum um. »Wo ist meine Frau?« Die Sechsundzwanzigjährige war nicht wieder in den Raum zurückgegangen, sondern schlich ein paar Zimmer weiter durch die Dunkelheit. Der Strahl ihrer Taschenlampe fiel auf alte Möbel, die darauf schließen ließen, dass auch diese Zimmer hier einmal als Schlafzimmer genutzt worden waren. Offensichtlich für Kinder in verschiedenen Altersstufen. Die junge Frau strich mit den Fingern vorsichtig über die abgewetzte Tapete, auf der sie noch schwach einige Muster erkennen konnte. »Schatz?« Nathaniel tauchte an der Tür auf und beobachtete sie einen Moment. Charlotte schaute auf, leuchtete dabei allerdings weiter durch den Raum. An der Wand stand noch ein alter Kleiderschrank aus massivem Holz, von dem die weiße Farbe abblätterte. Daneben stand eine ähnliche Kommode wie jene aus dem Zimmer mit den Bildern. »Seltsam, oder?«, fragte Charlotte und ging zu dem Schrank. »Was genau?« »Naja... alles hier«, sagte sie die Stirn runzelnd. »Hier wurde nichts zerstört. Die Scheiben sind alle noch heile – na ja, fast alle - und es gibt kein typisches Geschmiere. Es ist einfach nur leer und zerfallen.« »Kein Wunder.« Hotake und Ludwig tauchten nun ebenfalls in dem Raum auf. Mit einer seltsamen Gelassenheit stellte Hotake seinen Rucksack neben die Tür und schaute sich dann auch näher um. Die Dielen knarzten leise unter seinen schweren Stiefeln, doch sie schienen noch zu halten. Auf Nathaniels Stirn bildeten sich tiefe, nachdenkliche Falten. Die sind auch nicht ganz so weich wie in dem einen Raum, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Neugierig schlich er zu der Kommode und zog eine Schublade nach der anderen auf, um zu gucken, ob noch etwas drin war. Die meisten waren leer. Nur in einer lagen ausgebleichte, faserige Stofffetzen, bei denen es sich wohl mal um Kleidung gehandelt hatte. »Kommt eigentlich noch eine Erklärung?«, fragte Charlotte nach einigen Minuten und leuchtete zu Hotake. »Auf was?«, fragte dieser. »Na, warum es kein Wunder ist, dass das Gebäude so unberührt ist.« Nathaniel schaute auf und leuchtete zu Hotake, der gerade auf der Fensterbank saß, sich von Ludwig was Grünes geben ließ und einen baute. Irgendwie ein skurriler Anblick – nicht dass es so außergewöhnlich war, dass Hotake und Ludwig einen bauten, auch wenn so eine riesige Fee schon mal was Neues war. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Der Anblick fühlte sich anders an. Dann erkannte er, woran das lag: Hotake war eindeutig zu entspannt, dafür, dass sie unerlaubterweise in einem leerstehenden Gebäude standen. »Na, ich hab das nicht ohne Grund ausgewählt«, erklärte Hotake und zündete den Joint an. »Dieses Haus tauchte erst vor zwei Tagen auf vielen Listen auf und überall hieß es, dass es vollkommen unerkundet sei.« Ein schelmisches Grinsen zog sich über seine Lippen, was ihm etwas Diabolisches verlieh. Ludwig lachte leise. »Klar, dass du dir das dann nicht entgehen lassen kannst«, grinste Ludwig und nahm Hotake den Joint ab. »Du wolltest unbedingt als Erster alles ansehen und den Nächsten einen schönen Schrecken einjagen?« Charlotte gesellte sich zu ihnen. »Was?«, mimte Hotake den Empörten. »Ich würde so etwas niemals tun. Das ist alles der Kunst wegen.« »Genau… der Kunst wegen«, sagte Nathaniel leise lachend, öffnete den Kleiderschrank und leuchtete hinein. »Gut, dass jeder ein anderes Verständnis von Kunst hat. Deine Teeparty an der Decke würde ich eher als Einstieg in einen Horrorfilm bezeichnen.« »Auch ein Horrorfilm kann Kunst sein«, gab sein Bruder zu bedenken. »Hm, da fällt mir auf, dsas ich mir das noch gar nicht weiter angesehen habe«, überlegte Charlotte laut und nahm Ludwig den Joint aus der Hand, bevor der einfach weiter zu Hotake wanderte und sie wieder einmal ausgelassen wurde. »Solltest du unbedingt machen, selbst ich habe mich etwas erschrocken.« Auf einmal krachte es im unteren Teil des Hauses. Ein lauter Knall, der an eine Tür erinnerte, welche mit Wucht ins Schloss geworfen wurde. Alle schauten sich panisch an. Dann schalteten sie die Taschenlampen erneut aus. »Hast du noch jemanden eingeladen, ohne uns Bescheid zu geben?«, zischte Charlotte , während sie den Joint ausmachte, obwohl man den Geruch wohl noch eine Weile in dem Zimmer riechen würde. Hotake schüttelte den Kopf, schlich zur Tür und lauschte. Draußen war alles still. Nichts rührte sich. Trotzdem zog er sich wieder zum Fenster zurück und schaute raus in die Nacht. Auch in dem verwilderten Garten schien alles ruhig. So leise wie möglich schlich sich Nathaniel zu der Gruppe und schaute ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, aber mehr in die Ferne, um zu sehen, ob irgendwo Blaulicht auftauchte. »Was meint ihr?«, flüsterte Ludwig. »Abhauen?« Hotake nickte »Ist nur die Frage, wohin.« »Ich würde nach draußen vorschlagen«, wisperte Nathaniel, sich vom Fenster wegdrehend. »Hier drin bleiben würde ich nur ungern.« »Scherzkeks...«, erwiderte Hotake. »Wenn unten eine Tür zuknallt und der Ausgang unten ist… wo wollen wir dann hin? Hat einer von euch Schritte gehört?« Die Drei schüttelten den Kopf. Sekunden später knallte erneut eine Tür unten, was alle zusammenzucken ließ. Dann war es wieder still. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, zogen die Vier langsam los. In dem langen Flur blieben sie alle paar Meter stehen und lauschten. Es waren immer noch keine Schritte zu hören, also gingen sie weiter, schlichen geduckt die Treppe nach unten. Auf Licht verzichteten sie dabei, um nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Als sie dann unten ankamen, blieben sie auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und starrten zur Haustür. Sie stand offen. Ein leichter Wind bewegte die Tür mal stärker, mal schwächer – dann knallte sie zu und öffnete sich durch die Wucht direkt wieder. Die Freunde zuckten zusammen und schauten zu Ludwig, der sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte. »Oh, ich habe wohl die Tür nicht zugemacht.« Die anderen seufzten. Nathaniel nahm seine Taschenlampe hervor, bahnte sich einen Weg zur Haustür und schloss diese. Anschließend gingen alle wieder gemeinsam nach oben. Dort angekommen stellte Hotake sofort den Rucksack wieder ab und holte ein paar Flaschen Wandfarbe und Pinsel raus. Jeder bekam einen in die Hand gedrückt mit der Bemerkung »Und nun tobt euch aus, meine wahnsinnigen Kinder!« Sie verteilten sich in den verschiedenen Zimmern. Hotake blieb im Flur, wo er damit anfing, die Wände dort mit seinen, zum Teil recht zynischen und gruseligen, Zeichnungen zu gestalten. Ludwig hingegen malte irgendwelche düsteren Botschaften a la Flieht, ihr Narren! Derweil saß Nathaniel etwas inspirationslos in dem Zimmer mit dem Puppenhaus und tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Pinsel ans Kinn. Er starrte auf das kunstvoll gearbeitete Haus und stutzte nach einer Weile: Die Haustür hatte da vorhin aber noch nicht offen gestanden. Verwirrt lief Nathaniel zu dem Haus, wo er sich hinhockte. Die Haustür stand tatsächlich offen. Als er sie zudrückte, knallte es unten wieder. Erstarrt hielt Nathaniel in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte zur Tür, wo nun Hotake samt Rucksack stand. Bei dem neuerlichen Knall war er einfach ins Zimmer gejumpt und schaute nun zu Nathaniel. »Du hast die Tür doch zugemacht oder?«, zischte er leise, wobei er seine Taschenlampe wieder ausmachte. Nathaniel nickte. »Ja, sogar zwei Mal.« Verwirrt schaute Hotake ihn an. Der Andere deutete nur auf die Haustür in dem Puppenhaus. Er öffnete sie wieder und drückte sie dann etwas schneller zu: Unten knallte es lauter. Jetzt setzte sich Hotake in Bewegung und kam zu ihm rüber. »Mach das noch mal«, flüsterte er, sich zu seinem Bruder niederkniend. Aus den anderen Zimmern kamen Charlotte und Ludwig angeschlichen. Auch sie hatten die Taschenlampen wieder ausgeschaltet und lauschten gespannt in die Dunkelheit. Als sie die beiden Jungs vor dem Puppenhaus knien sahen, setzten sie sich zu ihnen. Irritiert beobachteten sie das Ganze. Nathaniel wiederholte das mit der Tür. Unten knallte es erneut. Stille legte sich über die Vier, keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Nach einer Weile suchte Hotake nach dem Zimmer, in dem sie sich befanden, und schloss auch hier die Tür. Neben ihnen krachte die Tür ins Schloss. »Okay, das ist gruselig«, murmelte Hotake und stand auf. »Wer glaubt an einen doofen Zufall?« Niemand meldete sich. Stattdessen standen alle auf, nahmen ihre Sachen und gingen zur Tür. Als Nathaniel erfolglos versuchte, sie zu öffnen, schaute er seltsam belustigt zu Hotake rüber und bat ihn, doch die Tür aufzumachen, im Puppenhaus natürlich. Ebenfalls lachend tat dieser das auch. Die Tür öffnete sich leise klickend. Sofort standen alle Vier draußen auf dem Flur und marschierten schnurstracks runter zur Eingangstür. Doch auch hier versuchten sie erfolglos sie zu öffnen. »Oh Mann, bitte sagt jetzt nicht, dass nun alle Türen nur noch durch das Puppenhaus geöffnet werden können«, jammerte Charlotte leise, zur Treppe hochschauend. »Haha… ja dann muss wohl einer nach oben und die Tür aufmachen«, lachte Nathaniel nervös. »Meldet sich einer freiwillig?« Ehe einer etwas sagen konnte, ging neben ihnen die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf. Die Vier schauten sich an und spielten dann Schnick Schnack Schnuck darum, wer nach oben ging, um die Haustür aufzumachen. Ludwig, die Fee, verlor. Ohne Widerworte trottete er die Treppe hoch und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. »Ist es eigentlich gemein, dass wir ihn alleine hochgeschickt haben?« Charlotte schaute in die Runde in leicht verlegene Gesichter. Keiner der Jungs sagte etwas, aber sie sahen hoch zur Treppe und waren ganz offensichtlich hin und hergerissen, ob sie Ludwig nicht vielleicht doch folgen sollten. »Naja, aber was bringt es, wenn wir alle hochgehen?«, fragte Nathaniel nach einer Weile leise. »Wir wollen ja hier raus und Ludwig kommt bestimmt direkt hinterhergelaufen.« »Wobei er schon ziemlich lange da oben ist«, meinte Hotake nachdenklich, bevor er zur Treppe ging. »Ludwig?« Keine Antwort. Dafür öffnete die Haustür sich ein Stück weit. »Hey Ludwig, die Tür ist offen. Kommst du runter?«, rief nun auch Charlotte, die vorher ihre Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt hatte, um sie festzuhalten. Wieder kam keine Antwort, und oben war es auch viel zu still, als dass man noch entspannt auf Ludwig warten wollte. »Man müsste ihn doch hören, oder?« Genau das hatte sich Nathaniel auch gerade gefragt. Ein besorgter Blick zu Hotake, zur Tür und dann zur Treppe verriet, wie hin und her gerissen der Sechsundzwanzigjährige war. Einerseits wollte er gerade nur noch aus diesem Haus raus, aber andererseits wollte er auch Ludwig nicht einfach zurücklassen. Das erschien ihm nicht sonderlich fair, doch ein Blick zu Hotake verriet Nathaniel, dass es ihm offenbar nicht allein so ging. Selbst er, der niemals jemanden zurücklassen würde, schien zu schwanken. Schließlich seufzte der junge Mann und schaute seine beiden Freunde an. Die Zwei verstanden – sie mussten da wieder hoch. Aus einer Eingebung heraus nahm Nathaniel seine Tasche ab und stellte sie zwischen Tür und Rahmen, damit sie nicht einfach zufallen konnte. Erst danach folgte er den anderen beiden die Treppe hoch. Indes stand die Tür zum Wohnzimmer immer noch offen. Sie schien nur darauf zu warten, dass die Drei hineingingen. Doch sie ignorierten es mehr oder minder gekonnt. Leise stiegen sie eine Stufe nach der anderen empor. Die Dielen knarzten bei jedem Schritt, was jetzt noch befremdlicher wirkte als vorhin. Eine leichte Gänsehaut kroch über Nathaniels Arme, während er versuchte, oben etwas zu erkennen – irgendwas, das aussah, als könnte es Ludwig sein. Auf einmal blieb Hotake stehen und bedeute auch ihm und seiner Frau stehenzubleiben. Angespannt hielt Nathaniel an und schaute an Hotake vorbei nach oben. Etwas schien da oben zu stehen und auf die Drei hinabzublicken, doch als Hotake den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe darauf richtete, war nichts zu sehen - nicht einmal etwas an der Wand, was hätte aussehen können wie ein Mensch. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch, das Herz raste und schlug jedem Einzelnen bis zum Halse, schaltete Hotake die Taschenlampe aus. Der Schemen stand nun etwas weiter links, schien aber immer noch auf sie herabzustarren. »Ich habe ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache«, murmelte Charlotte. Sie atmete tief durch, um ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Erfolglos. »Das ist definitiv echt… also ich meine...« »Ich fürchte, wir wissen, was du meinst«, murmelte Hotake, der das Ding vor ihnen keine Sekunde es aus den Augen ließ. Der Schemen verweilte derweil an seiner Position, ehe er plötzlich verschwand. »Klasse. Für wie wahrscheinlich haltet ihr es, dass sich Ludwig einfach in eine richtige Fee verwandelt hat und davongeflogen ist?« »Für wie wahrscheinlich hältst du das?«, fragte Nathaniel, welcher sich leicht zitternd am Geländer festhielt. Seine Augen waren starr auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo soeben noch der Schatten gestanden hatte. »Gut, gehen wir«, seufzte Hotake, bevor er dazu ansetzte, die restlichen Stufen nach oben zu erklimmen. »Ludwig kann ja nicht einfach so verschwinden.« »Hoffst du«, murmelte die Sechsundzwanzigjährige, ehe sie ihm folgte. Sie lief zwischen den Jungs. So war sie von vorne und hinten geschützt und konnte nur von der Seite angegriffen werden – was die Sache eigentlich nicht viel besser machte. Wirklich, gar nicht. »So viel zu den Regeln eines Horrorfilms.« »Na, die haben wir eh schon verkackt«, entgegnete Nathaniel. »Schon in dem Moment, als wir erstmals allein los sind.« »Immerhin hat er nicht gesagt, dass er gleich wiederkäme«, seufzte Hotake. Auf der letzten Stufe blieb er stehen. Ihn graute es davor, nun um die Ecke zu gehen – wer wusste schon, was dort im Gang lauerte. »Gott, ich hasse dieses Gefühl schon in Spielen. Sushi, erinnerst du dich noch an Thief – Deadly Shadows?« »Ja.« »So ungefähr fühle ich mich jetzt gerade.« »Mhm«, stimmte Nathaniel ihm zu. Auch er verharrte weiterhin auf seiner Stufe. Mit dem Gedanken an dieses Spiel wurde die Situation nicht gerade besser. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Niemand wagte weiterzugehen, stattdessen starrten sie geradeaus in den Gang. Schließlich atmete Hotake tief durch, nahm die letzte Stufe und verschwand dann um die Ecke. Er ging allein, denn die anderen Zwei blieben einfach stehen und warteten gespannt ab. Sie lauschten. Alles blieb still. Kein Schrei war zu hören – immerhin das. Wobei… Ludwig hatte man auch nicht schreien hören, falls ihm denn wirklich etwas passiert war. Ein Knarzen durchbrach die Stille und beide atmeten erleichtert auf. Ausnahmsweise hatten Dielen einen Vorteil, Hotake war eindeutig noch am Leben. Etwas mutiger folgten sie dem jungen Mann. Der Gang lag, abgesehen von dem Vorangegangen und dem Licht seiner Taschenlampe, dunkel und verlassen da. Keine gruseligen Schatten, die einen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben versuchten. Allerdings waren im Gegensatz zu vorher auf einmal sämtliche Türen verschlossen. »Einerseits ist es echt beruhigend, wenn sie alle zu sind«, murmelte Nathaniel. »Aber...« »… Man sieht halt auch nicht, was sich dahinter befindet«, ergänzte Charlotte und beeilte sich ein wenig, um mit dem Freund aufzuschließen. Die Dunkelheit und Stille machte sie allmählich mürbe. Alles, was sie noch wollte, war, Ludwig zu finden und von hier zu verschwinden. Sie erreichten die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem das Puppenhaus stand, doch auch diese war geschlossen worden. Hotake blieb stehen und leuchtete schweigend auf die Türklinke. Er wirkte nachdenklich. »Die Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt«, meinte Charlotte leise neben ihm, ohne das er die Frage hätte stellen müssen. »Und nun?«, fragte Nathaniel. »Probieren?« »Ach scheiß drauf!« Hotake klopfte. 'Kapitel 3' Schweigend saßen die Drei vor dem Puppenhaus, von dem sie jedes einzelne Zimmer inspizierten. Die Tür zum Zimmer, in dem sie saßen war bereits wieder fest verschlossen und ließ sich dieses Mal auch nicht durch die Miniaturausgabe öffnen. Nathaniel, der das Haus vorhin schon begutachtet hatte, versuchte kleinste Veränderungen zu erkennen, die den anderen gar nicht aufgefallen wären. Aber da war nichts. Nichts außer der Puppe und dem Teeservice an der Decke des einen Zimmers. Ihm wurde schlecht. Wortlos deutete er auf die von ihnen geschaffene Szenerie und stand schließlich auf. »Okay«, murmelte Nathaniel. »Was ist unser Plan? Warum ist Ludwig nicht hier und wieso zur Hölle steht hier dieses verdammte Puppenhaus?« »Keinen Schimmer«, seufzte Hotake und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, dann reichte er Charlotte die Schachtel. »Aber Fakt ist, dass wir vermutlich ziemlich am Arsch sind. Wenn wir nicht zufällig alle die selbe Halluzination haben, können wir wohl Wetten abschließen, wie lange wir überleben.« »Warum nicht ob?«, fragte Charlotte und gab ihm die Schachtel zurück. Eigentlich kannte sie die Antwort, weswegen sie auch nicht darauf wartete, dass er sie aussprach. Sie schaute sich um. Ließ den Blick schweifen und sog förmlich alles Ungewöhnliche in sich auf. »Merkwürdig. Wirklich merkwürdig.« »Was nun schon wieder?«, seufzte Hotake. »Hier liegt kein Staub.« »Und?« »Naja, sollte hier nicht Staub liegen?«, fragte Charlotte und sah Hotake und Nathaniel fragend an. Diese schauten verständnislos und müde zu ihr hoch. »Leute, dieses Haus steht leer. Und egal wie lange oder kurz es leersteht… hier sollte Staub sein. Oder kommt hier täglich jemand zum Putzen vorbei?« Allmählich schien es ihnen zu dämmern. Sie betrachteten den Boden und die wenigen Möbel, die hier in dem Zimmer standen. Diese waren verwittert, aber sauber. Hier war es sauberer als bei ihnen zuhause, und das war verdammt bitter. Nachdenklich zog Hotake an seiner Zigarette. Mit voller Absicht aschte er auf den Boden. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Die Genugtuung, etwas Dreck gemacht zu haben, war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Ein leises Kratzen ertönte aus dem Puppenhaus, was die Drei zusammenzucken ließ. Als der junge Mann in das Miniaturzimmer blickte, lag dort eine kleine Schaufel inklusive dazugehörigem Handfeger. Mit einer gewissen Enttäuschung schaute er neben sich: Die Asche war weg. »Saubere Geister?«, fragte Nathaniel skeptisch und schüttelte den Kopf. »Geister mit Putztick? Ich glaube, jetzt habe ich wirklich alles gesehen.« »Das sind keine Geister«, seufzte seine Frau. »Geister fühlen sich anders an. Das hier ist böser. Erdrückender und mächtiger.« »Dämonen?« »Weiß nicht«, sagte Charlotte. »Vielleicht. Aber vielleicht ist es auch etwas, was keinen Namen hat. Etwas, was wir Menschen noch gar nicht greifen können, weil wir noch nie davon gehört haben.« Sie seufzten. Alle. Frustriert ging Nathaniel wieder zu dem Puppenhaus und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Wenige Millimeter spielte sie – wie auch die echte Tür – mit, ehe sie sich wieder schloss. »Verdammte Scheiße!«, brummte er, erhob sich und nahm sich eine Dose Energy aus Hotakes Rucksack. So langsam spürte er, wie das Adrenalin der Panik nachließ – ja, er gewöhnte sich allmählich an den Gedanken, hier vermutlich zu sterben – und die Müdigkeit an Kraft gewann. »Wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen. Diese furchtbare Stille treibt einen in den Wahnsinn.« »Ja, und was schwebt dir vor?«, fragte Hotake, dem auch nichts einfiel. »Aus dem Fenster klettern wird wohl auch nichts. Außer die Geister – oder was auch immer – erwarten nicht, dass wir so was machen, und vergessen es deswegen zu sichern.« »Na jetzt werden sie es wissen«, meinte Nathaniel trocken. »Noch mehr Pläne, die du verraten willst?« »Nein, das war‘s vorerst«, erwiderte der Andere. Derweil wanderte Charlotte weiter in dem Zimmer herum, bis sie schließlich vor dem Puppenhaus stehenblieb und sich hinhockte. Ihre Hand wanderte vorsichtig zu dem scheinbar harmlosen Spielzeug. Ihr wurde kalt und schlecht, dennoch zog sie die Hand nicht weg. Als ihre Finger schließlich über das makellose Holz strichen, kribbelte es unter ihrer Haut – was immer davon Besitz ergriffen hatte, es war mächtig und energiegeladen. Dann fiel ihr etwas auf. Ein Bereich im unteren Teil des Hauses, direkt angebunden an die Kellerräume. Das gesamte Haus war offen, so dass man in die Zimmer hineinsehen konnte – sinnvoll, da es schließlich als Spielzeug konzipiert worden war – aber dieser kleine Bereich, direkt am Wäschekeller, war geschlossen. Die Tür, die zu diesem Bereich führte, wäre auch beinahe nicht aufgefallen. »Seltsam«, murmelte sie vor sich hin. »Oh Gott, was hast du nun schon wieder entdeckt?«, fragte Nathaniel. Er bereute die Frage noch im selben Moment. Wenn seine Frau was entdeckte, war das selten etwas Gutes – so viel stand fest. »Etwas, was uns raus bringt? Oder wird es uns töten?« »Töten«, sagte sie eiskalt. »Rein aus Prinzip schon. Aber nein, ich habe gerade einen Bereich gefunden, der nicht einsehbar ist, und das finde ich doch ziemlich merkwürdig.« »Okay?« Beide kamen nun näher, um sich direkt hinter sie zu stellen. Charlotte atmete tief durch, ehe sie vorsichtig mit dem Fingerknöchel gegen die Wand klopfte. Es hörte sich an wie Rigips oder so. Ohne zu wissen warum, hielt sie den Atem an. Sekundenlang passierte gar nichts, weswegen sie und die jungen Männer sich gerade schon wieder entspannen wollten, als von der anderen Seite der Wand ein Geräusch zu hören war. Ein Kratzen, wie von Fingernägeln. Alle erschauderten. »Okay, da ist irgendetwas drin und ich weiß nicht, ob ich wissen will, was es ist«, seufzte Hotake. Da stieß Charlotte allerdings schon die Tür zu dem verdeckten Raum auf, was ihn dazu veranlasste, mit den Augen zu rollen. »Gut, du willst es offenbar wissen.« »Naja, wir werden es eh irgendwann erfahren – ob wir wollen oder nicht.« »Stimmt auch wieder...« »Aber nun müssen wir auch reinschauen«, lenkte Nathaniel die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tür. »Und wenn nicht einer von uns zufällig etwas schrumpfen kann, wird das wohl schwierig. Ich jedenfalls werde meinen Kopf nicht in dieses Puppenhaus stecken. Ich kann Puppen eh schon nicht leiden.« »Wer kann das schon?«, fragte Charlotte und schüttelte sich. »Hoffentlich haben wir es nicht mit der Rache aller zerstörten Puppen dieser Welt zu tun.« Sie inspizierte weiter die Wände, bis sie schließlich winzige Scharniere entdeckte, die darauf hindeuteten, dass man die Wand öffnen konnte. Ihre Übelkeit verstärkte sich, während sie mit dem Finger solange über die Wand strich, bis sie so etwas wie einen Griff spürte, den man in den Rigips eingelassen hatte. Mit bloßem Auge hätte sie ihn nie gesehen. Entgegen jeder Vernunft pulte sie mit dem Fingernagel so lange herum, bis sie den Griff hochgeklappt hatte und damit die Wand aufziehen konnte. Sekunden später drehte sich ihr der Magen komplett um. Würgend wandte sie sich von dem Haus ab. Die anderen Zwei keuchten und hielten dann die Luft an. Hinter der nun offenen Verkleidung befand sich ein kleiner Raum. Wände und Böden waren mit Fliesen bedeckt. In einer der Ecken befand sich ein Duschbereich, mit Abflussgitter im Boden. Darin lag eine völlig entstellte Puppe aus Stoff, so wie die Puppenfamilie, die in den Zimmern saß. Der Stoff schien alt zu sein, er sah ledrig aus und kleine, weiße Fäden traten überall aus. Zum Schock aller Anwesenden bewegten sie sich. Zudem ging ein süßlicher Geruch von dem Raum aus. Jedem war automatisch klar, was diese entstellte Puppe darstellen sollte: einen Kadaver. Und die weißen Fäden waren Maden. Eine weitere, kräftigere Puppe lag nur wenige Zentimeter von der Dusche entfernt. Sie trug Feenflügel auf dem Rücken sowie ein Tutu. Ludwig. An der Innenseite der Wand, die Charlotte gerade geöffnet hatte, konnte Nathaniel etwas erkennen, das man für Kratzspuren halten konnte. Genau dort, wo Ludwig lag. Lebte er noch? Und wenn ja, wie war er an ihnen vorbei nach dort unten gekommen? Lag er wirklich in diesem Kellerraum? Oder gehörte das zu dem Spiel, dass da mit ihnen gespielt wurde? Und wie wollten sie Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekommen, wenn sie hier oben festsaßen? Sie dachten alle drei das Gleiche, doch niemand sprach diesen Gedanken aus – dennoch öffnete sich auf einmal die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie bis gerade eben noch festgesessen hatten. »Yeah...«, sagte Nathaniel. »Eine Einladung in den Horrorkeller, welch eine Ehre.« 'Kapitel 4' Im Keller war der süßliche Geruch kaum noch zu ertragen. Er stieg sogar die Treppe hinauf, was ihnen seltsamerweise vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Hatte das, was in diesem Haus sein Unwesen trieb, den Geruch mit Absicht verborgen? Ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören – eindeutig Ludwigs Stimme. Also lebte er noch. Hinter sich hörten sie, wie die Kellertür zuknallte. Instinktiv wussten sie, dass sie nun in der Falle saßen – wobei ihnen das auch schon vorher klar gewesen war. Bei jedem ihrer Schritte knarzten die Stufen unter ihnen. Wenige Augenblicke später standen sie im Wäscheraum. Der Boden bestand aus langweiligem Beton, genau wie die Wände – nichts besonderes also. Ein alter Wäscheständer stand mitten im Raum, verrostet und mit alten Fetzen behangen, die wohl mal Kleidung hatten darstellen sollen. Langsam durchquerten sie den Wäscheraum und sahen sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten hin um. Die Lichter ihrer Taschenlampen huschten hin und her. Sie huschten über die Ecken, ohne sie richtig auszuleuchten. So entgingen ihnen die Schatten, die sich von Ecke zu Ecke bewegten und immer kurz inne hielten, sobald das Licht ihnen zu nahe kam. Die Wesen warfen sich aus leeren Höhlen Blicke zu, legten ihre langen, dürren Finger an die Stelle, wo sich wohl ihre Münder befanden, und duckten sich am Boden entlang. Charlotte spürte sie. Sie spürte ihre Blicke, doch wenn sie sich umsah, sah sie nichts als die Schatten der alten Sachen. Allerdings spürten auch die anderen zwei, dass man sie beobachtete. Schließlich erreichten sie diesen seltsamen Raum – die Tür, logisch, stand bereits offen, wodurch ihnen der Geruch erst recht wie eine Faust in den Magen schlug – und betraten ihn. Nun hörten sie das Stöhnen deutlich lauter. Mit den Taschenlampen suchten sie den Boden nach ihrem Freund ab und fanden ihn genau an der Stelle, wo er auch im Puppenhaus gelegen hatte. Allerdings deutlich übler zugerichtet als das Puppenpendant. Mit den Ärmel vor Mund und Nase – den Blick schön von dem Duschbereich abgewandt – eilten sie zu ihm. Vorsichtig drehten sie den jungen Mann auf den Rücken und wichen sogleich erschrocken weg. Das Stöhnen kam aus einem weit aufgerissenen Mundbereich, die Hälfte des Kiefers fehlte. Einfach weggerissen. Das darüber liegende Auge hing lose aus der Höhle heraus. »FUCK!«, rutschte es Hotake raus. Er drehte sich weg und versuchte den Inhalt seines Magens bei sich zu behalten. »Wir müssen ihn hier rausschaffen. Einen Arzt holen oder so.« »Funktionieren die Handys überhaupt?«, fragte Charlotte erstickt. Ein Blick aufs Smartphone verriet: Nein, taten sie nicht. »Gut, dann nach draußen schaffen?« »Leute, das ist sinnlos«, unterbrach Nathaniel die Zwei und leuchtete, seiner eigenen Übelkeit zuwider, auf den Bauch des Freundes. Flüchtig schaute Hotake rüber und stöhnte. Der Bauchraum lag offen da. Die Eingeweide verteilten sich über die dreckigen, braunen Fliesen. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnten sie im Licht der Taschenlampen sehen, dass der Dreck vermutlich alles war, nur kein Staub. Fäkalien? Blut? Noch mehr Eingeweide, nur längst zu einem Mousse verwest? Vermutlich eine Mischung aus allem, was die Sache nicht besser machte. Und nun mischte sich Ludwigs frisches Blut mit dem ganzen Dreck und überdeckte ihn nach und nach. Charlotte hatte sich weggedreht. Sie konnte einfach nicht zu dem Freund sehen, welcher immer noch unter Schmerzen stöhnte. Er rührte sich nicht, stöhnte nur. Sie wussten nicht einmal, ob er noch richtig bei Bewusstsein war. Zumindest erinnerte er Charlotte stark an ihre Oma, die vor einigen Jahren gestorben war. Die Sechsundzwanzigjährige hatte sie einen Tag zuvor im Krankenhaus besucht, wo sie im Wachkoma gelegen und auch nur so vor sich hin gestöhnt hatte. »Was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte sie, den Tränen nahe. »Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so liegen lassen. Er ist doch unser Freund.« »Und wenn wir ihm versuchen aufzuhelfen, wird er wohl erst recht sterben«, sagte Nathaniel. »Außerdem ist es dann vermutlich auch unser Tod, wenn wir nicht zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen. Ich meine… Was sollen wir denn machen? Wir können ihm nicht mehr helfen, wir können nur noch dafür sorgen, dass wir mit heiler Haut hier rauskommen.« »Ich glaube, das haben wir auch schon verkackt!« Nathaniel drehte sie zu Hotake, der direkt auf die Tür leuchtete und somit auf die Schatten, die sich dort versammelt hatten. Sie sahen aus wie Kinder. Oder eher die verzerrten Schatten von Kindern. Und sie starrten sie an. Ihre Körper wiegten sich leicht hin und her, ihre dürren Glieder zuckten immer wieder. Die Freunde drängten sich aneinander. Ihnen war der Weg abgeschnitten worden. Hinter ihnen gab es auch keinerlei Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Jedenfalls hatten sie oben im Puppenhaus keinen weiteren Weg mehr gesehen. Auf einmal wurde das Stöhnen lauter und qualvoller. Flüchtig warf Hotake einen Blick über die Schulter, nur um zu sehen, wie sich einer der Schatten an seinem Freund labte. Die dürren Finger hielten die Eingeweide hoch und drückten sie an etwas, was wie ein Mund aussah. Weit aufgerissen, wie eine Schlange, die den Kiefer ausklappte. Ihm wurde schlecht. Vor verzweifelter Wut schmiss er seine Taschenlampe nach dem Vieh. »Verpiss dich!«, brüllte er dabei mit zitternder Stimme. Das Wesen wich mühelos aus und labte sich ungestört weiter. »Das ist doch scheiße! Ludwig ist kein Essen! Das ist unser Freund.« »Hotake, vergiss es«, raunte Nathaniel. »Wir landen gleich selbst auf dem Buffet.« Die Wesen schlurften auf sie zu. Immer wieder verschwanden sie. Vermischten sich mit den Schatten der Umgebung und tauchten einige Schritte später wieder auf. Die Drei wurden immer weiter nach hinten gedrängt. Inzwischen war es still geworden und der Boden noch mehr mit Blut besudelt worden. Nathaniel rutschte darauf aus und fiel hin. Direkt in die Dusche, zu dem verwesten Kadaver, dessen Haut in schleimigen Fetzen von den Knochen hing. Da er seine Taschenlampe hatte fallen lassen, sah er die Maden nicht, die sich ihre Gänge durch die Haut gruben. Aber er spürte die glibbrige Masse unter seinen Händen und atmete den Gestank ein. Sein Magen rebellierte. Ein Schrei lenkte ihn von seinem Problem ab. Seine Frau hatte einige Meter weiter mit den Kreaturen zu kämpfen, die sich auf sie gestürzt hatten und nun versuchten, sie zu Boden zu reißen. Hotake versuchte sie von ihr runter zu zerren und ihr wieder hochzuhelfen, wurde aber auch zu Boden gedrückt. Nathaniel wollte aufstehen, doch seine Beine wurden festgehalten. Die Kreaturen krochen über seinen Körper. Sie geiferten und keuchten. Ihre Berührungen waren kalt, sie lähmten ihn – womöglich war es aber auch die Angst, die ihn ergriff. Seine Lunge füllte sich mit stinkendem Sauerstoff, der nicht mehr entweichen wollte. Er konnte nicht atmen. Nathaniel keuchte und hustete. Seine Brust dehnte sich aus, sein Herz raste. Ein Asthmaanfall… ausgerechnet jetzt. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde Nathaniel bewusstlos. 'Kapitel 5' Keuchend schlug Nathaniel die Augen auf. Um ihn herum war es dunkel und er fror. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, während der Asthmaanfall ihn weiter lähmte. War er noch am Leben? Warum töteten diese Kreaturen ihn nicht einfach, und was war mit Hotake und seiner Frau? Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. »Hast du‘s bald?« »Ja warte noch!« »Boah, Hotake… Ich kann dich nicht ewig so halten. Auch wenn du nur so schwer wie eine Feder bist.« »Ja, ich bin doch gleich fertig.« Verwirrt tastete Nathaniel zu seinem Gesicht und spürte seine Jacke, die er nun wegzog. Er saß in dem Zimmer, wo sie vorhin die Puppe an die Decke geklebt hatten. Allerdings stand seine Frau mit dem Po an die Wand gelehnt und nach vorne gebeugt da. Sie hielt sich an einem wackligen Stuhl und der Fensterbank fest, während Hotake auf ihrem Rücken stand und etwas an der Decke befestigte. Noch immer keuchend schaute Nathaniel nach oben, wo er sah, wie Hotake die Porzellanpuppe mit Panzertape fixierte. »So!«, sagte dieser nun zufrieden. »Ah, Nath, du bist wieder wach. Sehr gut, kannst du mir mal hier runter helfen?« »Ich bitte drum!«, maulte Charlotte. Stumm nickend richtete sich Nathaniel auf. Sein Kreislauf blieb allerdings sitzen, weswegen er einen Moment ausharren musste. Seine Atmung wurde nach und nach ruhiger, klang allerdings immer noch nicht sonderlich gesund. Als sein Kreislauf sich dann endlich dazu bequemte, seinem Beispiel zu folgen, ging Nathaniel zu den Beiden rüber, die etwas besorgt zu ihm sahen. »Geht es?«, fragte Hotake. Ihm die Hand hinhaltend nickte Nathaniel knapp. Zögerlich ergriff Hotake sie, um sich von ihm nach unten helfen zu lassen. Stöhnend richtete sich Charlotte wieder auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken. Nun bekam Hotake doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weswegen er entschuldigend zu ihr sah. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, ertönte von unten ein Geräusch. Ein lautes Poltern, welches alle erstarren ließ. Sie schalteten ihre Taschenlampen aus und lauschten. »Hotake?!«, rief jemand zu ihnen rauf. Alle atmeten erleichtert auf. »Ludwig… wir sind hier oben«, rief Hotake. Er zuckte vor seiner eigenen Stimme zusammen. Auch wenn dieses Haus fernab jeglicher Zivilisation lag, musste man echt nicht so herumbrüllen. Also fuhr er nun flüsternd fort, während von der Treppe ein Stampfen zu hören war. »Kommt, wir gehen ihm entgegen, ehe doch noch jemand auf uns aufmerksam wird.« »Warum brüllt der hier so rum?«, fragte Charlotte und folgte Hotake kopfschüttelnd nach draußen. Hinter ihnen ging Nathaniel, welcher sich immer noch atemlos umsah und nicht so recht wusste, was er von der Sache halten sollte. Was war nun Realität? »Ich meine… jeder vernünftige Mensch wäre doch in einem Lostplace leise.« »Jeder vernünftige Mensch, würde nicht in ein leeres Gebäude einsteigen und eine Anzeige wegen Hausfriedensbruch riskieren«, erwiderte Hotake breit grinsend. Sie gingen um die Ecke und lagen sich Sekunden später kreischend in den Armen. Nathaniel, der wegen seinem Asthma nicht kreischen konnte, krallte sich mit der Hand in seine Brust, wo sein Herz gerade stehenzubleiben drohte. Da stand Ludwig im schwachen Licht des Mondes, welches durch die Fenster hereinbrach. Dunkle Schatten verbargen ihn zum Teil und entstellten seinen massigen Körper, aus dem große Flügel herausbrachen. Zitternd richtete Charlotte ihre Taschenlampe auf ihn, ehe sie erleichtert aufatmete. Er hatte sich Feenflügel aus der Kinderabteilung auf den Rücken gebunden. Nichts Bedrohliches… nur lächerlich. »Okay...«, keuchte Nathaniel, dem das nun zu nah an den Traum herankam, aus dem er gerade erst aufgeschreckt war – das hieß, falls es sich denn tatsächlich um einen gehandelt hatte... »Ich gehe. Ich hab die Schnauze gestrichen voll.« Damit stapfte er an Ludwig vorbei, welcher ihm verwirrt nachsah, und direkt die Treppe runter. Nickend löste sich der zitternde Hotake von Charlotte und sah sie an. Sie nickte ebenfalls. Auch sie gingen einfach an Ludwig vorbei. Seufzend drehte dieser sich um, um ihnen hinterherzuschlurfen. Während sie das Haus verließen und im Schutze der Nacht von dem Grundstück schlichen, tauchten oben an den Fenstern einige Gestalten auf. Hätten sie sich umgedreht und genau hingesehen, womöglich hätten sie ihre eigenen Gesichter erkannt. Doch sie drehten sich nicht mehr um und verschwanden so in einer Welt, die vielleicht gar nicht existierte. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Pasta des Monats